BAD (Birthday, Anniversary, and Date)
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Bagaimanakah malam minggu Sasusaku?/bad Summary/shortfic


**Hai... ketemu lagi dengan Kei**

**Ini fic kedua Kei**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman temen aku yang so sweeeet banget...**

**pengalaman waktu hari Sabtu, 28 September 2013**

**.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini udah dibuat dua hari setelah kejadiannya**

**tapi baru bisa dipublish sekarang karena ada masalah di sekolah**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAD **

**(Birthday, Anniversary, and Date)**

**by Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE! CLICK EXIT!**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya bulan dan bintang menghiasi kain hitam di langit malam. Terdapat beberapa lilin yang membentuk persegi panjang diantara sisi-sisi batas panggung pertunjukkan. Seara tepuk tangan begitu menambahkan kesan malam yang indah.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Sekarang saatnya teater yang akan ditampilkan oleh para panitia penyelenggara acara ini. Kita beri sambutan!" ujar gadis berkacamata berambut merah- –Uzumaki Karin- sebagai MC.

Penampilan para panitia pelantikan anggota teater sangat memukau. Teater yang menceritakan tentang para berandalan sekolah yang mencari tau asal usul pencuri uang di genk mereka. Dan pada akhirnya terbukti bahwa uang tersebut bukan dicuri, tetapi malah dibelikan jam tangan oleh si korban pencurian tersebut. Cerita teater itu bergenre humor. Panitia atau lebih tepatnya pengurus klub teater SHS (Shibuya High School) telah meninggalkan panggung pertunjukkan. Para panitia yang bermain dalam teater ini adalah Sabaku Temari, Matsuri, Tenten, Tayuya, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Kimimaro, dan Kidomaru.

.

Sekarang saatnya pengumuman pemain terbaik calon anggota teater tahun ini. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi anggota teater, tetapi mereka masih harus diuji bakatnya.

Pelantikan tahun ini berbeda dari tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Sejak pagi para calon anggota belajar seperti biasa hingga siang hari, kemudian setelahnya diberi pengerahan dan sore hari mereka didandani seperti err...—orang gila—dan disuruh menyanyikan yel-yel tentang kelompok mereka di pinggir jalan raya, setelah itu digiring menuju taman kota sambil terus menyanyikan yel-yel kelompok masing-masing sepanjang jalan. (A/N : Apa tidak malu?)

Lalu mereka diberi waktu untuk latihan teater yang akan mereka tampilkan bersama mentor mereka. Setelah itu malamnya mereka menampilkan teater karya mereka sendiri.

"Tutup mata kalian, konsentrasi, buang semua pikiran, rileks. Dan jangan membuka mata sedikit pun. Tetap konsentrasi!" perintah Karin.

Semua calon anggota teater disuruh berposisi seperti bersemedi. Kemudian tiba-tiba para panitia menarik 3 calon anggota untuk berdiri yang menurut mereka pemain terbaik. Lalu para panitia tak segan-segan mengoleskan tepung ke semua calon anggota, termasuk 3 pemain terbaik.

"Sekarang buka mata kalian dan kalian sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub teater SHS. Dan inilah 3 pemain terbaik kita tahun ini yaitu SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU, HYUUGA HANABI, dan MOEGI. Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar kembali. Acara telah selesai. Satu persatu penonton meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau sekedar pergi bersama pasangan masing-masing, karena ini adalah malam minggu, waktu untuk bersama pasangan.

.

.

"Saku ikut aku sebentar!" perintah pemuda raven -Uchiha Sasuke- pada gadis berambut bubble gum.

Gadis berambut bubble gum -Haruno Sakura- itu hanya mengikuti kekasihnya. Mereka telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah dan disanalah terlihat lilin yang membentuk love. Mereka melangkah memasuki lilin tersebut dan sekarang mereka berada di antara lilin-lilin yang membentuk love.

"WAHHH! Sasuke-kun ini indah sekali. Apa kau yang merencanakan ini? Tapi untuk ap…"

"Happy Birthday Haruno Sakura and Happy 2nd Anniversary for we are." Ucap Sasuke yang memotung ucapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bias menutup mulutnya. Dia sangat terharu bahwa semua ini Sasuke lakukan hanya untuk dia. Padahal Sakura kira, Sasuke tidak ingat sama sekali tentang ulang tahun Sakura dan hari jadi mereka karena sedari pagi Sasuke terus mencuekkannya.

"Happy 2nd Anniversary too Uchiha Sasuke. I will always love you." Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan air mata haru keluar dari mata Sakura membasahi baju Sasuke.

"Saku maaf selama ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk kita berkencan. Anggap saja sekarang ini kita kencan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu dan hari jadi kita." Sakura hanya mengannguk di dada bidang Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, Sasuke langsung mengambil gitar yang bersandar di pohon sakura dan langsung menyanyikan lagu ciptannya sendiri untuk Sakura.

.

.

Ketika aku sendiri, Tuhan kirimkan dirimu padaku

Untuk jadi bagian dari hidupku

Kamu berbagi kesedihan denganku dan meringankan hatiku

Hari ini biarkan aku menghargai hari ketika kamu lahir

Dengan mendoakanmu sepenuh hati tentang hal terbaik

Happy birthday My Love

You always in my heart

.

.

Sakura memasang senyum terindahnya pada Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke menaruh gitarnya kebali dan mengambil kue ulang tahun di meja yang berada di dekat mereka. Teman-teman mereka yang sedari tadi mengintip pun keluar juga. Sakura sangat senang kekasih dan teman-temannya menyanginya, ia langsung meniup lilin ulang tahun. Dan mereka semua berbagi canda tawa.

.

.

.

Malam minggu. Ulang tahun. Anniversary. Kencan.

Ditemani cahaya lilin di sekeliling kita

Bersama sinar bulan dan bintang yang terlukis di langit malam

Diiringi suara senar gitar

Yang menambahkan kesan romantic

Bagi pasangan yang merasakannya

.

.

Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kebersamaan

Teman-teman yang kita sayangi

Membuat langit ikut tersenyum

Bersama kebahagiaan kita semua

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**REVIEW**

* * *

**MOHON REVIEW!**


End file.
